warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Hawkfrost and Ivypool fell in love?
they had pee pee time the end This a Fanfic by Venus454oh snap snap thanks for telling me 03:02, January 2, 2014 (UTC).Please edit this if you have any good ideas . I have many ideas. Thanks.(Oh and I know the whole IvypoolxHawkfrost thing is weird but I was wondering what would happen if a living cat fell in love with a dead cat.) HOLY FUCK NECROPHILIA Holy freak. I love freaking scribs. Ever since I started playing Elder Scrolls, the first thing I did with my first character is to find a freaking scrib. I would worship the living hell out of that fucker. I love scribs. I have like 15 posters of scribs on my wall. I crave their insectous bodies. Scribs are freaking awesome. They are like the Gods of Elder freaking Scrolls. The scrib might not get as much attention as other Bestheda characters like Deathclaws from Fallout or those naked fucks in Daggerfall. Scribs are to the Elder Scrolls trilogy like the Mao is to China, Coke is to Soda, and Goombas are to Mario. If you freaking disagree, I will slit your throat. Chapter One Ivypool gave a yawn and looked around.She was in the dark forest."Hello Ivypool,"Someone behind her said. Ivypool spun around and unsheated her claws It was Hawkfrost."Oh.It was only you,"She said."Who else would it be?" He asked. "Oh, my love, I missed you so much." cooed Ivypool Then a voice broke their conversation. "You two! If you have nothing to do but gossip go train! We aren't here to gossip, we are here to learn battle moves! You both should know that by now."Tigerstar said, losing his temper."My, my what a temper!" Ivypool giggled as the two left to do some battle training. As they padded along, Hawkfrost turned around and pounced on Ivypool. "Now beautiful, lets see if you know how to fight." he purred. Ivypool's eyes widened,but she brushed it off. Typical Hawkfrost to flirt. Maybe she should return it? Yes, that appeared to be what he wanted."I can.. But a handsome and strong tom has me at his mercy." she said, flicking her tail under his chin. She could tell that was not what her mentor had suspected she would do. "Right, now you have to do everything I say." Hawfrost purred. Ivypool nodded, not really hearing what he had said. She was too busy lost in thought. Her mind was yelling at her to stop flirting with him. She didn't actually love him. Did she? She did not know how to feel about him. The next day........ Hawkfrost Became living again because of the goo. He walked up to Ivypool. " Hawkfrost?" She said in disbelief. "yep, That is me" Hawkfrost replied. " I missed you so much", said Ivypool. "I love you Ivypool, I will never leave you again". Ivypool considered this wondering what it would be like with a cat she could depend on. " I love you too, Hawkfrost." Ivypool said. He entwined his tail in hers. "Could you join Thunderclan with me?" asked Ivypool. " Of course" responded Hawkfrost. At Thunderclan... Ivypool wakes up to somecat nuzzling her nose. "morning sleepy paws" Hawkfrost said quietly. She licked his chin and got up. She cuddled deeper into his fur. So this is how love feels like, Ivypool thought. Hawkfrost now had someone to care about and care for. He licked her chin. "Lets go eat said Hawkfrost. "OK" Said Ivypool. They shared a pigion together. A Couple months later... "I do not feel very good", Ivypool exclaimed. " let me get you into the medicine cat den. They get to the medicine cat den and Leafpool checks her for signs of illness but do not find any."You are expecting kits!" Leafpool exclaimed. "Really? That is amazing. I need to tell Hawkfrost." Ivypool said. " I will tell him so stay put." Leafpool said. "Hawkfrost." Leafpool exclaimed. "ya, what?" Asked Hawkfrost. " You are going to be a father." Said Leafpool. " WHAT?!?! I need to go see Ivypool now!" Hawkfrost exclaimed. Inside the medicine cat den.... Hawkfrost trys to comfort her while she yelps in pain. " Please leave now Hawkfrost" Leafpool says. "Your kits are coming now." Leafpool says. "Really? YAY! Owwwww!" Ivypool exclaims in pain. When the kits come... " A she kit." Ivypool bites harder on the stick. " Another she kit." " A tom" " Another tom, And one last she kit" "That is all " Says Leafpool. "The runt will need extra milk and care" " Ok" Ivypool starts to feed the kits. Hawkfrost comes in...... " Aww, So cute", Hawkfrost whispers. " 3 girls and 2 boys." Ivypool says proudly. Hawkfrost comes into the nest to warm the kits up more. " What are we going to name them?" asked Hawkfrost. " The oldest kit with grey fur and a tabby stripe and green eyes on her forehead is Mistkit." " The second oldest kit with a light brown coat and blue eyes is Oakkit." " The Oldest boy kit with white fur and brown eyes is Cloudkit, The other tom with a coat like yours will be Hawkkit after you my love." " And the runt with black fur and blue eyes and a heart shaped mark on her forehead will be Dreamkit." Mistkit climbs into Hawkfrost's paws and falls asleep. Oakkit starts to explore but stays close to her parents. Cloudkit is in the middle of the jumble curled up in a ball of cuteness. Hawkkit has his belly exposed to Hawkfrost asleep. Dreamkit is still nursing and is weaker than the others. Hawkfrost has to go pee.... "I will be back soon, I just need to do something." Hawkfrost tells Ivypool. "ok" Ivypool responds. Hawkfrost hides in a bush, lifts his leg and a jet of yellow pee comes out of his you know what. He relives himself. Then he comes back in and settles right next to Ivypool. He falls asleep as his kits snore. The next day... The kits start to become active, scooting on their legs and triping over one another. They have not opened their eyes yet. Dreamkit is still not active yet and still nursing. Category:Fanfiction Category:Venus's fanfics